Pizza Parlor
The Pizza Parlor is a pizza restaurant located in the Plaza and is a common place for penguins to come and eat food and work. It was opened in February 24, 2006, along with the Plaza. During this opening, there was a party with an additional Pizza Apron as the free item. Many penguins believe that the Pizza Parlor has 3 owners. They are: Scrooge, Pizza Chef and Purple Penguin. It is a common place for hanging out with friends. Robberies usually happen here, and penguins who are "security guards" usually have to go onto an island-wide chase. As a joke about these events, the Pizza Parlor was transformed into a bank at the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 and 2013, allowing penguins to steal money as Robbers, only to be thwarted by the Club Penguin Police Department and the Elite Penguin Force. Appearance Older Version On the older version, there was a stage on the right with a grand piano and a spotlight above it. The restaurant had 3 tables with two chairs each. The tables were covered in a green tablecloth. All of the tables had a candle, two plates and a fork. On the left of the entrance, their is a reception desk with a cash register and a book. There was a green curtain behind it. On the top right , there is a photoframe which has the Fish Dish menu on it. Behind the reception desk, there is the entrace to the kitchen, where Pizzatron 3000 could be played. Near the entrance, there is another photoframe with the menu on it. On the bottom left, there is an oven with a pizza flipper and 3 pizzas. Beside it, on the very bottom, there are sacks of flour and coffee beans, which used to be an hiding place. The floor was checked, with white and brown tiles. When playing PSA Secret Missions, you can see portraits and pictures of waiters and other penguins. And there are more sacks stored on the bottom. Newer Version After the renovation, the Pizzatron 3000 is visible. The pizza oven is smaller and has a closing steel door. It has a large Hot Sauce bottle on top of it. On the left of the entrance, there is a small desk with a lamp. Near the desk, there are two showcases, the one on top has a trophy with "1" written on it, and the one below has a worn out New Player Red Baseball Hat. There is an opposite hinge door on the entrance of the kitchen. Below it, there is a counter with a cash register and glass of milkshake and a menu card. It has three round seats. Behind the counter, there is a "mini-kitchen" with a basket full of bread, pepper mills, a large bowl with salad and large spoons. Two boxes of Jelly Beans and Licorice can be seen. The stage on the right has a upright normal piano instead of the Grand Piano. A purple football helmet can be seen above piano. The stage has a microphone and 1 speaker and 2 spotlights, and green curtains on each ends. There are 2 normal circle tables from the older version with two new chairs each. One of the tables has an empty milkshake glass and a plate with a slice of pizza. The other table is empty. There are 4 maroon booth tables, 3 of them are on the bottom and one of them is one the top right, near the entrance and the stage. The booth tables have an orange table in middle with mustard, ketchup and a grey box with seasoning. The table on the top left does not have anything other than that. The table on bottom left has a large plate of Seaweed-Shrimp Pizza with one slice missing. The table on center bottom has to milkshakes, pink and cream colored ones. The table on bottom right has a plate with a slice of Seaweed-Shrimp Pizza. There are 4 light bulbs on the bottom. The floor is checked with cyan and a darker variant colors and there are 24 neon bulbs on the colors of yellow, red and green. The wall on the top right has a portriat of the Green Football Jersey, a Hockey Stick and a Yellow Foam Finger. Trivia *There is a Launch Pad on the roof that penguins can land on when they play level 2 of Jet Pack Adventure. *G Billy used to be a chef at the Pizza Parlor before he joined the Penguin Band. **However, this should be impossible as the Penguin Band formed back in Penguin Chat 3, if not before, and the Pizza Parlor didn't open until February 2006. *During PSA Mission #7 the music sheet you pick up has a part of the Pizza Parlor's theme song. The theme song doesn't play after you pick up the music sheet. *The music in the new Pizza Parlor is a piano remix of the Pizzatron 3000 music. *It was renovated for The Journey on November 1, 2012 along with the Dance Club and the Clothes Shop. *In April 2013, Herbert P. Bear attacked the Pizza Parlor and stole a large bottle of hot sauce causing the first ever Elite Penguin Force in-game mission. *Its swf name is pizza. *Many penguins think that the new version is like a "diner" than a pizza restaurant. Parties 2006 *During the Christmas Party 2006 it was decorated with a few red candles and alot of wreaths. There was also a giant candy cane up against the wall. 2007 *During Camp Penguin, the Pizza Parlor was turned into the Mess Hall, and bore a striking resemblance to a messy eating establishment found in a real camp. *During the Fall Fair, the Pizza Parlor was holding a pizza eating contest. All the tables were replaced with one big table littered with half-eaten pizzas. The reception desk was a judge's table and also the Club Penguin Band was there on the piano table which the piano was gone. 2008 *During the Submarine Party 2008, it was decorated as Cap'n Patch's Pizza Shack. *During the 2008 and 2009 winter fiestas, the piano was removed and changed to a Mexican band. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the pizza parlor looked clay-like. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Pizza Parlor looked like the round table. *During the Music Jam 2008, a Snow Cat had crashed through the west wall. At the same party, it also had neon signs in it. *During the Penguin Games, the Pizza Parlor was the Blue Team headquarters. It had the blue face paint there. 2009 *During the Music Jam 2009, the Snowcat returned, along with the neon signs. 2010 *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, the Pizza Parlor changed into Premiere Pizza. *During the April Fool's Day Party 2010, there was a food fight (not a Snowball Fight), and random articles of food, usually ingredients found in pizza. *During the Music Jam 2010, the Snow Trekker crashed into the wall, instead of the Snow Cat. 2011 *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, The Pizza Parlor was turned into a Pirate themed Restaurant. *During The Fair 2011, there was a Pizza Eating Contest. 2012 *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the Pizza Parlor was transformed into a bank. The bank had a large safe, a large staircase, three service desks, and a pizza stand with a few tables by it. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party , the Pizza Parlor was changed to look like a 5 Star restaurant with darker lights and a grand piano. It also had a counter selling cream soda in bottles of different shapes. *During Operation: Hot Sauce, it was turned into a crime scene, as shown on the What's New Blog. It`s music was also distorted due to the heavy amounts of damage. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, it was decorated the same as last year, a bank. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, it was turned into a water-themed sushi restaurant. It had a waterfall, a gong along with other instruments and a counter with an aquarium built it. *During Monsters University Takeover, it was turned into a monster themed diner/pool/bar hall called 'The Growl'. **The tune that plays when one is standing at the karaoke microphone is an instrumental melody of The Party Starts Now (Song) Pins *Music Note Pin *Apple Pin *Cart Pin *Basketball Pin *Ice Cream Sundae Pin *101 Days of Fun Pin *Lightbulb Pin *Purple Puffle Pin *Reindeer Pin *R2-D2 Pin Notable Affiliation *Scrooge *Jacob Mukluk *G Billy (former worker) *Purple Penguin (Real Boss and opener of the Pizza Parlor) *Pizza Chef Gallery Graphical Designs Pizzaparlor.png|The Pizza parlor from 2006-2012, before The Journey. File:NewPizza.PNG|The current Pizza Parlor. Exterior Images NewPizza Outside.png|The exterior of the Pizza Parlor. Screen Shot 2013-06-27 at 3.55.10 AM.png|Exterior of the Pizza Parlor during the Monsters University Takeover. Temporarily renamed to "The Growl". 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Pizza_Parlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 Image:New Pizza Parlour.PNG|The Pizza Parlor on the opening day of Pizzatron 3000. Image:C.P. camping partymesshall.jpg|The Mess Hall during the Camp Penguin. File:FFP.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007 Image:C.p.halloweenpp.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2007 2008 Pizza Parlor during Submarine Party 2008.png|During the Submarine Party 2008 File:April-fools-day-10.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008. Note the 3D drawing style File:Music_Jam_Pizza_Parlor.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgpizza.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 party. File:Fallfairpizza.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08PizzaParlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Pizza_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 File:Midievalpizza.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 Pizza Parlor during Music Jam 2009.png|During the Music Jam 2009 Pizza Parlor during The Fair 2009.png|During The Fair 2009 Pizza Parlor during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Scavenger Hunt File:Christmas Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:PPAPizza.png|The Pizza Parlor during the Penguin Play Awards 2010 Image:Pizza_Parlour.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 2011 Pizza Parlor during Music Jam 2011.png|Pizza Parlor during Music Jam 2011 File:Pizza.jpg|Pizza Parlor during the Island Adventure Party 2011 Pizza Parlor during the fall fair of 2011.jpg|Pizza Parlor during The Fair 2011. Pizza Parlor during Halloween Party 2011.png|Pizza Parlor during the Halloween Party 2011 Card Jistu Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.jpg|Pizza Parlor during the Card-Jitsu Party Pizza Parlor during Holiday Party 2011.png|Pizza Parlor during the Holiday Party 2011 2012 Screenshot_1334.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Screenshot_1455.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Pizza Parlor during Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam APTOFPizzaShop.png|During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Pizza Parlor during The Fair 2012.png|During The Fair 2012 File:Pizza_Parlor1.1.PNG|The Pizza Parlor during the Halloween Party 2012. PizzaParlorOperationBlackout.PNG|During Operation:Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 Pizza Parlor Hollywood Party.jpg|During the Hollywood Party. Pizza_Parlor_OP-HSpng.png|During Operation: Hot Sauce Bank PP MSHT.png|During Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Card-Jitsu-Party-Decorated-Rooms-Pizza-Parlor.png|During Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Screen Shot 2013-06-27 at 3.55.57 AM.png|During the Monsters University Takeover, as "The Growl" restaurant. Pizza_Parlor_Medieval.png|During the Medieval Party 2013 Other Pizza_Parlor_Background.png|A view of the Pizza Parlor. SWFs *Pizza Parlor *Halloween Party 2007 *Operation: Hot Sauce Music *Current Music. *Original Music. *During Operation: Hot Sauce Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Rooms Category:FAOTW Category:Renovated Rooms